Fellwyn Silvershadow
'''Fellwyn Silvershadow '''is a Night Elf hunter, former member of the Sentinels and currently a scout in the Greyford Company. Early Life Fellwyn was born an only child and daughter to Arwen Silvershadow, then a highly skillful archer in The Sentinels, and Veryan Wintersong, a Hunter. Her father taught Fellwyn ways of hunting and trapping, he also taught her how to survive in the wild by herself, plus because he was an artisan leatherworker he taughther different ways of making her own armour and the importance of using everything a dead animal has to offer. Her mother taughter her the basics of hand to hand combat and archery. Her mother always wanted Fellwyn to one day become apart of The Sentinel army just like her. Fellwyn was fascinated with stories her mother told her about The Sentinels and the stories about the war she participated in (War of the Saytr) while apart of the Sentinels. Wanting to experience the same as her mother Fellwyn decided that she wanted to become a Sentinel. She would practice whenever time allowed her and had her mind set on that and nothing else. However as she grew up she never forgot what her father taught her and this became even more true when one day her father went out hunting and never returned. Fellwyn was and still is saddened by this and holds onto everything her father taught her as a way of remembering him however, she still didn't give up on her dream. She had a few close friends in her neighbourhood but her main friend was someone called Arquinniel Wintersong. One of the reasons why they were such good friends is becuase they had so much in common, they both wanted to grow up and fight against the Horde, however unlike Fellwyn, Arquinniel decided that she wanted to aspire to be more of a Priestess rather than an Archer. So sadly they drifted apart which Fellwyn regrets to the present day, she has never been as close to a friend as that ever. The Sentinels Outrunner When she was a young Night Elf she was accepted into the Sentinels finally as an Outrunner, she had to have decades of intense training. She perfected the use of her weapons, and when she finished her training her skills would be tested as the 'War of the Shifting Sands' was just around the corner. While fighting in the war unlike they had hoped fellwyn and her mother did not fight in it together. Fellwyn was sent on missions behind the enemy lines whereas her mother was a high ranking archer in the main sentinel forces. This was one of the first times Fellwyn was properly away from her mother and for the first few months of the war this made things harder as it proved as a distraction, but she got used to it in the final months and performed very well in the tasks she was given. Sentinel Archer After the war had finished she was promoted to an Archer in the main Sentinel army, this made her delighted as she finally achieved her dream. She continued her intense training and she learnt different guerilla tactics and also how to move swiftly and silently. She showed great expertise with the bow in training and had a really good long shot. She could take down targets much further than the usual battle range, she mainly uses the longbow although for ambushes she prefers composite bows due to it being smaller. She was comfortable with life and serving as an Archer but the rise of a new enemy changed that. Third War Orc Invasion When the Orcs started destroying the forrests of ashenvale in a quest for lumber, Fellwyn obviously felt like any other Night elf did when it happened, and when the hostilities escalated Fellwyn and her mother joined in the forces which attempted to drive the warsong clan back, but with the help from Mannoroth, the orcs managed to push back the Night Elves and kill Cenarius. During the battle Fellwyn suffered a laceration to her upper arm which pierced an artery, luckily however her mother saw she was in trouble, she managed to save her and they both survived the battle. The death of cenarius enraged Fellwyn and even to this day she will not co-operate with the Orcs unless in dire circumstances. Battle for Mount Hyjal Fellwyn and her mother went back into battle against the Burning Legion however, the Night Elves were forced to reveal themselves to the younger races of azeroth so they could help defeat the burning legion. Fellwyn and her mother were both catious about joining forces with the other races and found it difficult to trust them. When they had to sacrifice nordrassil and their immortality to defeat Archimonde, Fellwyn was glad that the war was over, but being mortal again made Fellwyn uncomfortable, she didn't know how long she was going to live, and neither did the other Night Elves. A few months after she came to terms with being immortal but even to this day she still worries about when she's and her mother are going to die. Cataclysm Evacuation of Gilneas Fellwyn spent many years after the battle defending ashenvale, as a few years past she wanted to be a bit more active and when the Night Elves went to help Gilneas against the Forsaken invaders. Leaving her mother behind she journeyed off to Gilneas with the rest of the Night Elf forces. When she got there she was shocked, the scenery around her was new and she felt uneasy being there it was dark and quite dull. Also she was working with the humans she previously worked with during the Third War, however this didn't bother her as much as she didn't mind the Humans she was actually quite fond of them. Throughout the evacuation this opinion strengthened and after she became really interested about the eastern kingdoms and the Human race, mostly the Gilneans. Leaving the Sentinels After a long time thinking, Fellwyn decided that she didn't want to be just apart of the Sentinels, she wanted to explore the Eastern Kingdoms and be apart of a Gilnean military organisation. When Fellwyn told her mum she wasn't too pleased at first, but after a long argument she understood her daughters reasons. So when she finally left the Sentinels she gathered a few supplies and left for the Eastern Kingdoms. Mists of Pandaria The Greyford Company After a lengthy time searching in the Eastern Kingdoms she found what she was looking for, she heard of an organisation called "The Greyford Company" which was reformed and was currently in Darnassus. So off she travelled back to her homeland, however coming back home she realised how much she missed it even though she wanted to explore and help out elsewhere, this caused doubts in her mind, she really wasn't sure now what she wanted to do. In the end she decided to go do what she came to do, find out about this new organisation. When she was looking she stumbled upon one of the members who was waiting for a meeting with the Gilnean people, the stranger invited Fellwyn to attend the meeting. After the meeting she was interviewed and then enlisted as a scout. She is currently in Astrannar looking after her mother because she's fallen ill. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elves Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Alliance Characters